Lost and Found
by HelloKittyLover12343
Summary: Edward went missing for a little while until Roy finds Ed walking home. But there's a twist! If you wanna know what it is you should read and find out! Unfinished! If anyone wants to adopt it, message me!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! So remember in my loveless fanfic? the first chapter that i wrote? Remeber how i said that, that was the first story i ever wrote by myself... Well i can't remember if i did or did not. But now you know. This is my first ever fanfic. I made this with Ninas Soul. We both took turns on chapters. So this one and the next few are really short chapters. But well heres Chapter numero uno! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist as much as i want to. **

* * *

Lost and Found: Written by Nina's Soul and AllieCat12343

Chapter 1: Roy's POV

He's been gone for months. Alphonse was found awhile ago, with his body back, but there was no sign of Edward. Al didn't know where his brother was and didn't have any clues either. I was holding the files for his search.

"Roy!" someone shouted. I jumped, nearly falling out from my chair. I looked up at a very annoyed Riza Hawkeye. I snapped Ed's folder shut and put it in one of the various drawers and then picked up a pen and began signing paperwork again. I did as much work as possible, trying not to think of the missing boy everyone was looking for. I worked until eight pm and made my way out of Central Headquarters. I waited for Havoc to get out here with his car. Then after about fifteen minutes it had started to rain and Havoc still nowhere to be seen. So I gave up and started walking home. The rain was coming down hard. I could barely see six feet in front of me. When I got to my street I tripped over something on the sidewalk. I looked down to see a glimpse of gold. It was a woman with golden hair I had tripped over.

"Are you alright?" was what I asked. I got no response. I checked for a pulse on her arm but found it to be automail. I reached for her neck to find she was breathing and had a pulse. I picked her up and made my way to my house. I unlocked the door and brought her inside. I laid her down on my couch and got some towels from my closet. I then walked back to the living room and lit the fireplace. I took of my outerwear except for my pants and laid it out to dry. I walked back over to the strange woman on my couch and started to dry her off with a blue towel. She looked familiar, but being the womanizer of Central it wasn't surprising. She was wearing an old black hat and coat with blue jeans on. I pulled off her jacket, slowly as to not wake her and then her hat. I was surprised to find two golden ears on top of her head, was she a chimera? I dried her head off then laid a blanket on top of her. I went off to bed; far too tired to deal with this right then.

I dressed for bed and then climbed in my bed, thinking of the woman on my couch. I wondered why she looked familiar- surely I would remember a woman with cat ears. Did she have a tail too? I wondered. Her hair was even brighter than Ed's. She even kind of looked like Ed. Automail and all. Wait… I snapped out of my bed and tan back out to the living room. I walked to the girl and felt her left leg. Automail. Could this be Ed? I wanted to open her eyes so I could see if they were golden like her hair. I patted her pockets and pulled out a state- issued State Alchemist pocket watch. This was Ed alright. He was how a she and was a chimera. A cat chimera. Well I'll confirm it tomorrow. I hope h-she can tell me what happened. I headed back to my bedroom and climbed into it. I had finally found Edward. Alphonse and the office are going to be relieved. I quickly fell into a dreamless slumber, my night peaceful for the first time in months.

* * *

**So how did i do for my first fanfic ever? And how did me and Ninas Soul do? Okay so heres the one thing i forgot. Abby (Ninas Soul) wrote this chapter. I write the next one and then she the third, i the fourth, etc. SO anyway please review and also review for my other FMA Fanfic! **

**AllieCat12343**


	2. UPDATE

**AN:** _Hey Guys_… You can kill me now I guess.. but if you do! You won't get any more faaanfics! xD

SO. I have decided to start writing again, I'm probably going to start by editing the chapters, because, let's face it… the earlier chaps are kind of.. ehhhh x3 So I also might be changing the plot because I have no idea what my little brain was thinking two years ago ;)

_I need your help though_, **message** or **review ideas** for the plot, kay? I won't tell whose I'll use, but I will use them! So please help :D

Alright, see you guys around! :3

**PS: Up above goes for the following stories:**

**-Remember?**

**-Loveless Leads to Loneliness**

**-Lost and Found**

**-The New Kid**

**-Misfortune**

These will start off _slowly_, and so this is going to be on of my summer projects to get these up and around again...

_Alright, bye for real this time xD_

_Alicia_


End file.
